How The Times Have Changed
by Sheen Rox
Summary: This isn't your ordinary JC romance, it sounds like it's gonna be at the start but bear with me.....Just RR please (FINISHED!)
1. Alot Can Change In 5 Years

Hi! I'm back, I haven't written a fic in a while cos I've been busy with my friends writing a fic on a different part of the site but enough about that this is another of my J/C romance fics, I've tried to make it different instead of just the normal Jimmy and Cindy secretly like each other they eventually confess their feelings and live happily ever after cos that gets kinda boring after a while. It starts off like that but changes so bear with me cos my fics always start off kinda crap.  
  
Introduction: Jimmy, Cindy and the gang are all 15 at Retroville high. Things have changed a bit in 5 years  
  
There isn't any new chapters but the weird symbol things gone so I've put my punctuation back in YAY! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Jimmy: Uh oh guys look out said Jimmy sarcastically as he wandered down the corridor to his locker, Sheen on one side Carl the other. It's Dorktex and her sidekick. The 15 year old 6 foot guy laughed as he sauntered passed Cindy Vortex and her ever faithful friend Libby.  
  
Cindy couldn't bring herself to look Jimmy in the eye. She dodged round him and walked quickly down the hall. Libby was slightly braver and said,  
  
Libby: OOOO look its Nerdtron, Ultrafreak and Llama boy. Before running after Cindy.  
  
A lot had changed since the 5 enemies had been 10. when they had been 11 Cindy had announced one day that she was leaving for 3 years with her parents. No-one ever found out why but drastic things happened while she was. Without their gang leader Cindy friends quickly deteriorated and soon lost their popularity.  
  
With them out of the way Jimmy quickly snatched up his chance and with a mixture of his intelligence and an amazing change in appearance he was the coolest guy in school closely followed with improved friends Sheen and Carl. Sheen rapidly grew out of his Ultralord phase and discovered taste in much better stuff like rock music and out of the three became the tall, dark and handsome one.  
  
Carls mum put him on a diet so he swiftly lost his fat and changed his hair style (with a bit of help from Jimmy's inventions.) And as an added bonus He also grew out of his childish llama obsession. From there Carl didn't need much help to take the spot of Strong and Silent one.  
  
Finally Jimmy under-went the most amazing change of all. (yet again with the help of his inventions) he transformed his hair and entire body, so he looked like Nick had before he left. (Nick left a short time after Cindy to live in Australia something to with a cheese factory but no-one really understood) so basically within 6 months of Nick and Cindy leaving Jimmy became the most popular kid on the block (sheesh that took a while to explain so back to the story.)  
  
Jimmy turned to look back at Cindy and Libby just in time to see them disappear into the science room and couldn't resist another snide comment.  
  
Jimmy: OOOO look the two nerds going into science club, what fun! Jimmy turned back to his friends. Virtually the entire corridor erupted with laughter. Jimmy, of course, knew that Cindy and Libby would never go to science club and that she had probably just left something there accidentally after class, but he loved to tease Cindy.  
  
He left the school gates feeling good, it was Friday, the whole weekend stretched out in front of him, full of hanging out with his mates and working on inventions, what could be better.  
  
Sheen: Hey Jimmy, some of those insults today totally kicked ass!  
  
Carl: Yeh!, I especially loved that one about Cindy putting food colouring in her hair! That still cracks me up! All three bust out laughing again and congratulated each other on their jokes that day.  
  
Jimmy: Hey! You guys wanna come back to mine for a couple of hours my mum and dad wont be back for ages. So they spent their evening at Jimmy's, and when Judy got home she let Sheen and Carl stay for tea, a great start to the weekend thought Jimmy as he said Goodbye to Sheen and Carl 10:30pm that night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry that this chapters kinda boring but I had to get all the info in some how, hopefully chapter 2 will be more eventful, in the mean time get clicking on the pretty purple button and REVIEW! Thanx! 


	2. Thoughts From The Past

Hi! Chapter 2 is here guys! Sorry (again) for the slow start in chapter 1 but hopefully this chapter will have more in it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Cindy's House:  
  
Libby's sleeping over and the two are getting ready for bed.  
  
Libby: Don't you just wanna smack Neutron sometimes! Cindy sat on her bed looking despondent. She had run home that night almost in tears.  
  
Ever since the day she had returned home she had wished every night that she had never gone away with her parents. If she hadn't left she would still be popular, she would be the one passing spiteful comments to nerds, not receiving them.  
  
Libby: Hello! Earth to Cindy. Cindy looked up dazed.  
  
Cindy: Oh sorry Libby, I was just thinking about...er...homework. Libby saw straight through that excuse but she thought it best just to leave Cindy with her thoughts, she had become quieter and quieter over the last few weeks.  
  
When she had first returned to school Jimmy's insults hadn't phased her, but seemed to get tired of making an effort to hold off his cruel comments and then the whole school began to join in and laugh with Jimmy, Sheen and Carl it became too much for her. She gave up and went to the stage of just trying to stay away and stop him from getting the chance of insulting her.  
  
Sometimes she didn't know whether to be angry with herself or Neutron. Maybe if she hadn't made Neutron's life a misery before she left he'd have some respect for her. These past few months had been like reliving the months before she had gone. Only this time she was the freak, the nerd, the one getting all torment. She sometimes felt that Neutron had a right to bully her like this, after all she had humiliated him in their earlier years.  
  
Cindy would lie awake for hours wondering if only she'd left Jimmy alone would he have done the same for her, and just when she had convinced herself that it was her fault the other voiced in the back of her mind would come forward and say, 'come you weren't this bad, he doesn't have any right to torture you like this, you should tell him to back off and leave you to get on with your life..' and so her thoughts would keep her awake night after night, and still she wasn't sure what to think.  
  
But there was one other thing, something else she should have done before she left, something she could still do now but, wouldn't because of certain humiliation, if only if only...  
  
Cindy: I should have told him. Libby nodded  
  
Libby: Yes, if only you had. Those were the words going round in Cindy's mind all night they haunted her dreams never letting her rest..if only if only...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what should Cindy have told Jimmy...will she ever tell him chapter 3 will be up soon. What did you think, yet again quite a bit of explaining in that chapter not much action but get reviewing if you want more chappies, more reviews = better chapters oh yeh and any advice is great! 


	3. Cindy Makes A Plan

Well chapter 3 is here! thanx to everyone who reviewed youre the greatest keep reviewing or I may have to set my evil monkey on you mwahahahaha! Ahem any way on with the chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Cindy hardly slept at all that night, she lay awake turning thoughts over in her mind late into the night. When she eventually fell into an uneasy sleep her mind kept thinking about Jimmy and about her secret, the thing she should have told Jimmy over 5 years ago.  
  
When she woke she knew what she had to do, she had a plan in her mind, as if her brain had been working all night forming a plan. It wasnt much of a plan but what else could she do.  
  
Libby stayed until 1:30pm on Saturday, they did each others hair and nails and Cindy managed to enjoy herself for a couple of hours, but she was partly relieved when she waved Libby off home. It meant she could concentrate on starting her plan to end the ruthless tormenting off Jimmy.  
  
She went upstairs to her bedroom and sat own at her computer desk to write.  
  
Dear Jimmy,  
  
I need to talk to you meet me in the park at 4:30pm on Wednesday, come alone  
  
Cindy sat for a while wondering whether to put her name at the end, but if she did he would probably not come and just laugh, there was a very good chance that he would suss her out and not come anyway but she had to try, this had been on her conscience for 5 years she couldnt bear it much longer.  
  
THE NEXT DAY:  
  
Cindy got up early the next day to go to school,  
  
Cindy: Mom! Will you take me to school I have to be there early.  
  
Cindys Mom: Yeh sure honey, im going to work early anyway jump in the car I'll be down in a minute. Cindy was glad her mom hadnt asked why she was going early. She grabbed her rucksack, finished her toast and jumped into the car.  
  
She was one of the only people at school so early except for the teachers. She quickly headed not towards her locker but further along the corridor to Jimmys locker. She hesitated then slipped the small piece of paper through the bars walked quickly away. She had done it now she just had to hope that Jimmy turned up alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well what do you think! Please keep your reviews coming in I love them all! 


	4. The Not So Secret Note

Here's Chapter 4! That's all I'm gonna say...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Jimmy left the house early that morning, he preferred to walk to school and pick up Sheen and Carl on the way. He looked across the street to see if Cindy was leaving the house, but she had obviously already left the house, there was no car in the drive and no face at her bedroom window. He shrugged and headed for Sheen's house.  
  
When they got to school there was still no sign of Cindy, she wasn't at her locker or anywhere in the hallway.  
  
Jimmy: Hey! Sheen where do you reckon Dorktex is...  
  
Sheen: Oh I saw her in the class room, she's probably doing extra homework or something! All three cracked up laughing. Jimmy opened his locker and gathered his books for class. Just as he was closing it again, a small piece of paper floated to the ground.  
  
Carl: Hey Jimmy what's that. He pointed at the pink paper and Jimmy bent down to pick it up, turned it over and read it.  
  
Jimmy: OOOOO look guys! I've got a secret admirer. He gave the paper to Sheen and Carl, they read it and laughed.  
  
Sheen: So who d'ya think it is Jim!  
  
Jimmy: Well it could be any one, with my gorgeous looks and amazing talents I've had plenty of girlfriends, this girl could be anyone from Brittany (Cutest girl in school) to Amber (weirdo who hangs around outside school even though she's been expelled)  
  
Sheen: Yeh Jimmy even I couldn't list all your girls. They began to walk towards the maths room.  
  
Jimmy: Well there was: Kirsty, Serena, Sophie, and Hannah...when they finally reach the classroom and then I had Brittany, Fay, Danielle and my most recent ex was Lucy. That's a total 16 girlfriends in the past 2 years.  
  
Sheen: Jimmy you're such a heart-breaker. They took their seats right at the back of the class and the teacher started to right sums on the blackboard.  
  
Carl: So you gonna go Jim. Jimmy smiled slightly evilly  
  
Jimmy: Yeh I'm gonna go! But first I'm gonna find out who wrote it with my little friend, Mr. DNA test. He pulled out a device with about just one button. It opened the DNA tester and put the paper inside and pushed the button.  
  
DNA TESTER: Test completed. DNA match: Cindy Vortex. Jimmy, Sheen and Carl looked at each other with looks of utter surprise on their faces.  
  
Sheen: I reckon you shouldn't turn up, show her up, tease her about it at school make her even more of a laughing stock. Jimmy looked at Sheen, he had an evil look in his eye  
  
Jimmy: I've got a better idea, if I don't go I won't know what she wants. I've got a better idea, I'm gonna have some fun with this... He smiled and turned back to the teacher's sums.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's Chapter 4! Thnx 2 the people who have reviewed, actually not many people have reviewed so please review or might stop writing this if I don't get enough please please please! Review..you know you want to mwahahahahaha..don't know why the hell I did that but never mind! 


	5. Jimmy Makes A Plan

Well hello again, I'm begging you people please PLEASE PLEASE! Keep reviewing or I will become depressed and go to live in a wheelie bin...and no-one likes living in wheelie bins...don't make me do it..please start clicking on the nice purple button and REVIEW!  
  
Disclaimer: I keep forgetting to do this, I don't own any of the characters they're all property of Nickelodeon cartoons! The only thing I own is my imaginary friend Mr. Wiggles the tree.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Jimmy was sitting at his desk in his lab deep in thought. He was thinking about how he was going to make his plan work. Every so often he would stand up and walk a few paces and sit back down. Which of his inventions could he use, none of them seemed to be the sort for what he had in mind.  
  
Eventually he decided on the old fashioned way. He now had two days to put his plan into action.  
  
He picked up the phone and dialled Sheen's number.  
  
Sheen: Hello  
  
Jimmy: Hey Sheen!  
  
Sheen: Hi Jimmy! I've been wondering how long it would take you figure out a plan. Jimmy smiled.  
  
Jimmy: Am I that predictable  
  
Sheen: When it comes to taking the piss out of Cindy you won't miss a single chance.  
  
Jimmy: This may well be the most humiliating thing I've ever done. I think after I go through with this, Cindy might have had enough embarrassment & I could leave her alone a bit.  
  
Sheen/Jimmy: NO WAY! They both laughed.  
  
Sheen: So what's the plan Jim.  
  
Jimmy: You're gonna love it! He whispers down the phone for about a minute telling Sheen all the details.  
  
Sheen: Jimmy this has got to be the plan ever, it'll be sooooooooooooooo funny.  
  
Jimmy: Now can you call all the guys and tell them everything. There's about twelve of us, get hold of them all and give them the entire plan.  
  
Sheen: Yup! I'm on it Jimmy!  
  
Jimmy: Oh one more thing, tell them to wear dark clothes. And with that they both hung up and Jimmy lay back on his chair with his hands behind his head. He had an evil grin on his face.  
  
Jimmy: Jimmy you are the best! He said before going down for tea.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's chappie 5! Did you like it....now get reviewing or....or..or ELSE MWAHAHAHAHA! 


	6. Cindy Prepares

Chapter 6 is here! Thanx to everyone who reviewed. I'll probably do an extra chapter at the end of this fic to say thanx to all you people, so keep them coming in! Anyway on with chappie 6.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
The next day was Tuesday. Cindy was getting more and more nervous. Jimmy was his usual arrogant self. She had no-one to talk to about what she was going to do. She hadn't had the guts to tell Libby incase she laughed. (actually she definitely would) She was seriously considering not turning up, pretending nothing had ever happened. But there was a thought in the back of her mind that wouldn't leave her alone the thought that maybe he would like her back, maybe he'd stop teasing her he might just might leave her alone.  
  
Cindy had a class with Jimmy that afternoon. Jimmy always sat at the back with Sheen and Carl but Cindy couldn't help turning round to look at him, to see if he showed any sign of anything. Once he even looked back but all he said was  
  
Jimmy: What you lookin' at Dorktex! But Cindy just turned around quickly pretending she hadn't looked. Jimmy smiled at the back of her head and sat back in his chair. He couldn't wait to see her face. He almost sniggered as he imagined it.  
  
When Cindy got home that night she rushed straight upstairs to prepare. She had to decide what to wear, what make up to put on, what to say, how to fix her hair, what jewellery to put on, there was so much to do. Only one person for this job.  
  
Libby: Hello  
  
Cindy: Hi Libby, I..er..kinda need to talk to you.  
  
Libby: Sure go ahead girl, what d'ya need.  
  
Cindy: Ok I'll tell you but you gotta promise not to laugh..ok! (Cindy tells Libby all about how she likes Jimmy and the note and basically everything) there are several minutes of suppressed giggles from Libby when Cindy tries to calm her. But they eventually manage to get round to talking about Cindy's clothes, makeup etc.  
  
Libby: Well you wanna look good, but not like your trying to hard. So something casual but not old and scruffy. I'd go for jeans but not jut any old pair how about that pair you bought last week, at the mall. Cindy goes to her wardrobe, and picks out a pale blue halter-neck top, her new jeans and new trainers.  
  
Cindy: Ok thanks. Now what should I do with my hair, makeup and jewellery.  
  
Libby: Well if your wearing blue everything should match so I'd go for pale blue eye shadow and just lip gloss and you should leave your hair down. (This advice went on for quite some time and I'm gonna shut up or you'll be the most bored people on the planet, so I'll skip ahead about an hour.)  
  
Cindy: Ok Libby thanks for the advice Wish me luck.  
  
Libby: I still think you're making a big mistake but it's your decision so I won't try to change your mind.  
  
Cindy: I can't stand his torture any more maybe if I tell him he'll leave me alone. Libby sighed.  
  
Libby: Oh well good luck and I'll see you tomorrow at school.  
  
Cindy: I'm so nervous, this time tomorrow It'll all be over. Talk to ya tomorrow! She hung up and smiled. She slept easily that night dreaming of Jimmy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Well there you go. That chapter wasn't very good but next chapter will probably be the one with the action in..I think. Oh well keep reviewing and look out for another chappie soon. 


	7. The Meeting Approaches

Hi everybody! Chapter 7 is here. R/R PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!  
  
Kitty36: Are you the same person as Kitty, just changed your name. If so thanks for being the best reviewer I've got! I'm so happy you like my fic sooooooooooooooooo much for being my constant reviewer. Keep up the good reviews.  
  
Kendra: Thanks for the nice review and the encouragement for more chapters.  
  
Mindy: Jimmy's supposed to be really evil! He might stop being evil in a later chapter but it'll be up to the people who review!  
  
Holly B: leave me and my grammar alone you big stinky cheese man! I have taken Mr. Wiggles hostage you will never get him back! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Cheese rulz! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA no living in wheelie bins for this maniac!  
  
You Don't Wanna Know: Thanks! I think you made your point very clear, here's another chappie for your reading pleasure enjoy!  
  
Digidave: Thanks for the great review! You're the greatest.  
  
Brittnye: I know what you mean about changing the way its written but I can't be bothered cos it would mean changing all the chapters. But you are right it is better. Anyway thanks for the great review keep reading and reviewing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
It was Wednesday afternoon, last lesson, only 1 ½ hours until Jimmy and Cindy met up. Cindy was gazing into space, out over the playing field. She hadn't paid the slightest bit of attention all day. Just going over everything in her mind, that she was going to do later that afternoon.  
  
Jimmy was sitting back in his chair, pretending to listen to what Miss. Fowl was saying, but his mind was also that afternoon. Every so often he would glance over at Cindy and smile.  
  
No-one else was listening either. Sheen and Carl were playing Ultralord snap under the table. Libby was scribbling notes to other girls and the rest of the class were sitting lost in their own thoughts about what was on television that night or what their parents were making for tea or other pointless stuff.  
  
Jimmy glanced up at the clock. Only 1 minute until the bell rang.  
  
Miss Fowl: Now class BRAWK!!!!!! Remember your BRAWK!!!!! Homework assignments are BRAWK!!!!!!! Due in at the end of the BRAWK!!!!! Week.  
  
The bell rang and whole class trailed out. Cindy hung back hoping that if she took a while leaving the classroom, Jimmy would have left and she wouldn't have to face another insult before tonight. She didn't think she could bear it.  
  
Jimmy left early getting out of school as quick as possible, he wanted time on his own to think before he went to the park to meet Cindy. He said quick goodbyes to his friends and walked hurriedly home.  
  
Jimmy: Don't forget tonight. Sheen, try and call all the guys just to make sure they remember.  
  
Sheen: Right, Ok Jim!  
  
Carl: Yeh see you!  
  
Jimmy went down to his lab as soon as he got in. It was the only place he could be on his own and think properly. Not that there was much to think about, it was all planned out.  
  
Eventually he went to his room and changed into some casual clothes. He glanced across the road to Cindy's house, she was sitting in front of her mirror doing her hair. Just then Jimmy realised just how pretty she really was. He'd always known she wasn't ugly but he'd never thought of her as attractive. He shrugged his shoulders, so she was nice looking. She was still a dork. Jimmy checked his watch. 4:00, ½ an hour to go.  
  
Cindy's House:  
  
Cindy sat in front of her mirror checking her reflection carefully. Her clothes were spotlessly clean, all her hair was in place, and her jewellery was shining in the afternoon sun. Cindy looked over the piece of paper in her hand for the 1 millionth time checking she knew exactly what to say and what to do.  
  
The clock in her bedroom said 4:15pm. Time to go, she put on her trainers did a final check on her eyeshadow and lipgloss and left the house.  
  
She saw no sign of Jimmy on her way, he would probably come late, just to make her sweat a bit. Her calmed herself as she turned into the park. Cindy walked to the edge of the forest, sat down on the log bench and waited.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's chapter 7, you've probably guessed what's gonna happen. Anyway after chapter 8 I'm gonna do one of those things where the readers get to chose what happens in the next chapters. I'll give you three ideas and you get to choose. I'll also thank everyone who's reviewed in that chapter because I keep forgetting to do that. But in the mean time get reviewing this chapter or pay the consequences. 


	8. Crunch Time!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I hope you like this chapter next chapter will be the one where you get to choose what happens next!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
Cindy started to shiver! It was the middle of October, not the best time to be in a halter-neck top even if it wasn't still full daylight.  
  
She heard the town clock chime 4:30. When would he get here. Was she being stood up. Possible terrible things that could happen flooded into my mind. Cindy took a deep breath. He's only 30 seconds late, he just wants to make you sweat a bit. Stay calm he'll come, she thought to herself.  
  
There was a noise in the trees behind her. She jumped, a twig snapped somewhere in the forest. You're being stupid. Cindy thought to herself, there's nothing there.  
  
Just then Cindy saw I figure turn into the park and walk straight towards her. It was him, Jimmy was here. She breathed a sigh of relief and went over what she was going to say in her mind one last time.  
  
Jimmy: Vortex. What a surprise to see you here. He said coolly. Cindy smiled  
  
Cindy: Hi Jimmy, thanks for coming. Jimmy smiled too.  
  
Jimmy: Anything for my favourite enemy. How could he be so calm, Cindy thought.  
  
Cindy: I needed to tell you something. Cindy had to force herself to say every syllable.  
  
Jimmy: Ok shoot. Cindy sighed and started to talk, hoping that Jimmy wouldn't interrupt, or do anything to put her off.  
  
Cindy: Well before I left I should have told you this but I just didn't have the guts. Then when I came back it was even harder because you were so popular and you really hated me. Which I kinda don't blame you for cos I was a bitch to you. But it became so hard to live without telling you so I'd know I'd at least tried. She paused not sure what to say now.  
  
Jimmy: Well spit it out! What d'you wanna say. Cindy took a deep breath.  
  
Cindy: I.....I....I love you Jimmy. Cindy gasped. She'd meant to say I like you but the words had come out with 'I love you' She looked at Jimmy to see his reaction. Jimmy raised one eyebrow. He had expected this.  
  
Jimmy: Oh Vortex you're so sweet. My own enemy loves me. He said pityingly.  
  
Cindy: Well there you go I told you I----- but she was cut off by Jimmy.  
  
Jimmy: Hang on before you do anything else. Maybe I like you too. Cindy stopped in her tracks her face frozen.  
  
Cindy: Really. She breathed.  
  
Jimmy: NO! he scoffed. Cindy struggled to hold back tears how could be so cruel.  
  
Cindy: F...F...Fine! just leave me alone! P..p...please don't tell anyone. That's all I ask.  
  
Jimmy: Oh I won't have to tell anyone. Jimmy took a small device out of his pocket. He pointed it at the air just behind Cindy and pressed a green button. Sheen appeared out of no-where he immediately collapsed on the ground in a laughing fit. Tears of laughter poured from his eyes. Jimmy smiled and pressed the button again. Carl appeared next to Sheen and also collapsed wheezing and spluttering in hysterics. Cindy watched horrified as Jimmy pressed the button 8 more times and Gary, Jack, Chris, Nicky, Mark, Dale, Liam and Josh (all Jimmy's friends) appear from no-where. All in hysteric laughing fits. Jimmy's smile grew with each figure that was revealed.  
  
Jimmy wasn't the type to collapse on the floor laughing, he kept his cool and just smiled at Cindy.  
  
Jimmy: Have a good evening Vortex! Love you loads. He said very sarcastically. Cindy ran tears pouring from her eyes from the park and all the way home.  
  
Jimmy's friends eventually calmed down and they walked laughing from the park all either quoting Cindy or congratulating Jimmy over and over on his brilliant plan. Sheen walked back to Jimmy's house. (they were staying over)  
  
Sheen: People are going to be laughing about this for years.  
  
Jimmy: I've got one more surprise for her. He pulled a small tape recorder out of her pocket. I got every word on tape. All three cracked up laughing again and went into Jimmy's house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well was it ok! Jimmy was extremely evil in this chapter I know. Next chapter you get to choose. Was this chapter good or bad please review. I know it's kinda long compared to my other chapters, but I wanted it all in one chappie. I want your coments! 


	9. Goddard

Sorry it's taken me so long to update, but I've been away for a weekend, then I was writing my other fic, and well I've been kinda busy. But anyway here's another chapter hope you like it. I wanna say a really BIG! THANKYOU! To fanjimmy for giving me the best idea for how this story should end. Most people voted for choice A so this might take me a few chapters but that's how it will end. Oh I've also tried to make this chapter longer. Ok I've talked too much here's your chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
CHAPTER 9:  
  
Jimmy, Sheen and Carl stayed at Jimmy's until way past 11pm that night talking about the prank laughing and joking until Mrs. Neutron ushered them out saying that Jimmy had to go to bed. (which he didn't)  
  
But when eventually Judy made Jimmy go up to his bedroom, Jimmy lay awake still thinking about the look of pure horror on Cindy's face as he had revealed each member of his gang before her eyes. He grinned to himself every few minutes and drifted off to sleep thinking about how much the school would laugh when they found out.  
  
The next day was Thursday. It dawned bright and sunny. Cindy cursed the weather. She wanted to be raining and grey to match her crap mood. No doubt the whole school would know about yesterday afternoon by break time. She had seriously considered bunking off school today just stay away from the sheer humiliation of Jimmy and his bloody gang today.  
  
Jimmy was setting off for school early that day and he met Sheen and Carl (as usual) on the way.  
  
"Hey Jim! Got the tape!" Sheen said enthusiastically. Jimmy smiled.  
  
"Would I ever forget it," he said producing a tape from his pocket and flicking up in the air. Carl and Sheen watched grinning.  
  
"Cindy is gonna be sorry she ever heard the name Jimmy Neutron!" Sheen said smiling even more.  
  
"Would you like to do the honours" Jimmy said. Giving Sheen a bag full of tapes all with the same recording on.  
  
"Wow Jimmy! There must be about 100 tapes here." Carl said in awe.  
  
"Yup! And there's another 200 back at my house for the rest of the week," Jimmy said looking more and more triumphant. They all cracked up laughing.  
  
When they got to school Sheen and Carl set up a small table out side their lockers and put the tapes in piles. They stuck a sign on the front say free samples. They weren't about out make money out of this.  
  
Jimmy preferred to stay out of the actual work watching as Sheen set a tape player so the students could listen to the tape as they passed in the corridor before getting one for themselves.  
  
When the first people started trailing into school Jimmy stood nearby leaning against his locker, as Carl and Sheen got them all gathered around laughing hysterically. By 8:45 there was a large crowd collected around the table almost doubled up in laughing fits.  
  
Cindy arrived just as the bell had rung for first class of the day. She shot Jimmy a disgusted look and marched past. Libby followed quickly behind her.  
  
"You make me sick!" she said irritably. Jimmy smiled.  
  
"Me!" he said in fake surprise. "I'm not doing anything." He said.  
  
"Bastard," Libby muttered under her breath just loud enough for Jimmy to hear. He smiled and would have made another snide comment but she was running after Cindy. Jimmy gathered his books from his locker and went into his first lesson.  
  
The rest of day passed pretty much the same. By morning break all the tapes were gone but large crowds still gathered around to listen to the tape player or hear Sheen and Carl tell them the story over and over.  
  
Jimmy always watched from nearby. This way he could see not just who wanted one but also the people who were on Cindy's side and were shooting Sheen, Carl and himself disgusted looks. He could also so Libby sitting with Cindy trying to comfort her as she sobbed pitifully.  
  
That afternoon when the bell rang for end of school Jimmy went home alone. Sheen and Carl were busy clearing up the mini stall. All in all he thought the day had gone very well. He given Cindy the most humiliating day of her life and his tapes had gone within the first half of the day and most of the school had come up to congratulate Jimmy on his amazingly funny prank. Yes he'd done a good job, he walked into his house feeling happy with himself.  
  
His metallic pup was ready to greet Jimmy when he went down to his lab that morning. Jimmy couldn't help but gloat to Goddard about the joke of yesterday and today.  
  
When Jimmy got to the end of his tale Goddard just sat staring up at Jimmy. This wasn't normal, Goddard would normally wag his tale and say something like 'good one Jimmy.'  
  
"What's up Goddard?" Jimmy asked, confused. Goddard looked up at Jimmy and something appeared on his screen.  
  
"You've gone too far this time." It Goddard said in a slightly angry voice.  
  
"Oh come on, it was just a bit of fun!" replied Jimmy.  
  
"How would you like it!" Goddard said, his robotic voice becoming louder.  
  
"Are you saying it wasn't funny, come on Goddard, what was I supposed to do, say sorry 'Cindy I don't love you' and walk away." Jimmy said like it was the stupidest thing he'd ever heard. Goddard just looked at Jimmy angrily.  
  
"Don't you ever think about anything but your own popularity." Goddard said.  
  
"Oh come on Goddard, you're normally backing me up with this sorta stuff." Jimmy said disbelievingly.  
  
"Well don't you ever think you're a going a bit over the top, why don't you just back off a bit,". He said. Jimmy's disbelieving look turned angry and he looked like he wanted to kick Goddard.  
  
"I dunno what's wrong with you!" Jimmy yelled. "Get out of room!" he shouted. Goddard turned and walked away. Jimmy spent the rest of the afternoon in his room thinking about how angry he was at Goddard.  
  
He went to bed in a bad mood thinking about what Goddard had said. He thought everything over in his mind. He remembered Cindy's first day back at school without the popularity she had left behind. The first jokes and pranks. All the getting his own back he'd done.  
  
Then his memory skipped forward to the past few weeks. The torture Jimmy had put Cindy through, that final joke at the back. The last glimmer of hope she'd had. Gone in an instant. Suddenly this didn't seem so funny. He couldn't lie there and laugh at all the pure evil stuff he'd done to her.  
  
It pained Jimmy to think how much he'd hurt Cindy unnecessarily. He wished he could turn back the clock. Say sorry, leave Cindy alone, did he need to hurt Cindy to be popular..........no the real truth. He'd been a cruel hearted person, he should be ashamed, there was only one thing he could do. Make it up to Cindy.  
  
He heard his door creak open, and a small weight at the end of his bed.  
  
"I'm so sorry Goddard, you were right, I did go too far. I'm gonna make it up to you and Cindy, I promise." Jimmy said softly. His robotic dog licked his face and curled up next to him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Well what did you think. I don't think I did Goddard very well but I wanna know what my favourite reviewers think.  
  
P.S. I'm plotting my revenge Holly! Mr. Wiggles will return to me! Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha!  
  
P.P.S: I won't be posting another chapter for a couple of weeks cos I'm going on holiday! sorry 


	10. Changes

Hello! I'm back with chapter 10! Sorry it took so long to update, I was on holiday in Portugal! Anyway on with the chapter. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed (again) keep them coming!  
  
Telle: You're the greatest! You've reviewed my fic the most. Thank you soooooooooooooooooo much please keep reviewing.  
  
Digidave: Thanks for all your reviews, I'm so glad you like it, I hope you keep reviewing, there won't be too many chapters after this.  
  
staci4: I'm glad you like my story, thanks for the review  
  
Kendra: I like cliff-hangers, tee hee! I like keeping you in suspense. There shouldn't be too many more though. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Kim: I'm glad you like this, I hope my chapters are long enough for you.  
  
fanjimmy: Thanks sooooooooooooo much for the reviews and the great ideas, I hope I write the story to your satisfaction, please keep reviewing.  
  
icy dreams: Yup Jimmy is really evil! I've started to write longer chapters I hope you like them.  
  
HGCfan_GC: Trust me there will be a happy ending, I hope you still like this fic!  
  
Holly B: Mwahahahahahaha! I created an evil clone of Mr. Wiggles and switched it with the real Mr. Wiggles last night. Mwahahahahahaha! You with never get him back.  
  
Whammy51: I'm glad you liked it! I hope you keep reading and reviewing.  
  
Mindy: I hope you didn't die yet, I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Woop: I'm back I'll try and finish it soon, hope you like it!  
  
fanficfanatic940: I'm glad you like it. Hope you keep reading.  
  
NB2000: I've written another chapter, your sad puppy-eyes worked, hope you like this chappie, and keep reading!  
  
I think that's about it! Anyone who voted or reviewed, but I didn't mention you, sorry, I'm very grateful to all of you as well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
Jimmy got up early the next morning. He knew what he had to do. It was as if his brain had been working all night, thinking about what he could do to make it up to Cindy. He smiled as Goddard yawned and jumped off his bed.  
  
"Thanks Goddard," Jimmy said, he was glad that Goddard had helped him realise how awful he'd been to Cindy.  
  
Jimmy didn't wait for Sheen and Carl, he wasn't in the mood for conversation or joking that morning. He walked straight into school and went to his locker.  
  
Just as he opened his locker Jimmy saw Libby and Cindy come through the entrance to Retroville High, talking quietly.  
  
'Don't say anything, don't say anything' Jimmy thought over and over. But amazingly there was no urge to pass a snide comment, or trip Cindy up as she walked past.  
  
Cindy and Libby looked surprised when they spotted Jimmy by his locker without his usual gang of boys. Jimmy and Cindy's eyes connected for a fraction of a second before Cindy and Libby walked past angrily, heads in the air. Jimmy didn't blame them for hating him, he'd been a bit a twat.  
  
Jimmy didn't have time to think any longer because the doors opened again and 6 boys entered and surrounded him, bombarding him with questions about why he hadn't waited for them. Jimmy just spun them a story about his mum bringing him in and let them go off to their lockers.  
  
Jimmy couldn't really remember what it was like to have to do something totally on your own. For along time he'd always had his gang to back him up, or tell his plans to. But this had to be done totally on his own. It made him nervous to think that this time he could be the one to be let down. But this just made him more determined to do what he knew he had to.  
  
The hours ticked by, getting closer and closer to last class. Jimmy tried to act normal at lunch, cracking joke, trying to steer clear of anything to do with Cindy. No-one seemed to notice any difference in him.  
  
Last class seemed to come all too quickly, Jimmy sat staring into space at the back of the class, and not listening to anything anyone said.  
  
It only seemed like 5 minutes into the lesson when Jimmy heard the bell ring for end of school. He gathered up his books very slowly, When Sheen looked at him he mouthed that he'd catch them up in a minute and Sheen and Carl went out the door.  
  
Jimmy watched the whole room empty except himself and Cindy. Jimmy had noticed that Cindy was always last to leave the classroom. (probably because he was normally the first) he stood up and watched Cindy shove her books into her bag. Then he took a deep breath.  
  
"Cindy, can I talk to you," he said finding his mouth dry. Cindy turned to him looking surprised but said nothing.  
  
"Please don't run off, I know you hate me, but I.....I want to talk to you," Jimmy said quietly. Cindy seemed to consider what he was saying. Jimmy realised how pretty Cindy was, her long blonde hair glinted in the afternoon sun, and her blue eyes sparkled entrancingly. He'd never noticed this before.  
  
"Ok, go on then, insult me, bully me, say what you like, I've stopped caring about what you do to me." Cindy said but Jimmy could see the hurt in her eyes, hear the sadness in her voice.  
  
"No, I don't want to insult you or anything like that, I.....I.....want t....t......to say s......s.....sorry." Jimmy stuttered. Cindy looked at him disbelievingly.  
  
"Shut Up! no you don't, you want to take the piss out of me again! what is it this time, hidden cameras, hidden microphones! I'm not stupid any more! you and your bloody friends! You do nothing but taunt and tease me! I'm sick of you, just piss off!" Cindy yelled. Then she turned to go but Jimmy caught her by the arm. He was determined to do this, to show her, that he wanted to change.  
  
"No, Cindy wait, please listen." Jimmy took a deep breath and began.  
  
"Ever since that night at the park I've been thinking about what I did to you, I've realised what a bitch I've been. I started thinking about what it must be like to be you, on the end of all my jokes and pranks. I couldn't believe what I'd done. I want to make it up to you, I know you'll never forgive for all the pain I put you through but I want to stop teasing you, I want to change how I've been, I wish I could turn back the clock and change what I've done to you. I'm so, so sorry."  
  
Jimmy looked into her eyes and for the first time ever Cindy saw he really meant what he was saying. He really did mean it. She turned to face him properly. Jimmy saw that she was starting to believe him, a glimmer of hope flickered in his eyes.  
  
"I know I can never make up everything I've done to you but, I'd like to make a start." Jimmy said quietly.  
  
"Wanna come to Retroland with me tomorrow." He said. Cindy nodded.  
  
"As long as your paying," she said and walked out the classroom not really understanding what she was feeling right now, but it was better than she'd felt in a long time.  
  
"Pick you up at 7:00pm," Jimmy called after her down the corridor after her. He'd done it, relief washed over hi, now he just had to take her to Retroland and hope that Cindy would start to forgive. Jimmy felt so much better about himself now, he had done the right thing.  
  
He went home that afternoon feeling that a great weight had been lifted off his chest. The image of Cindy's pretty face in his head and the thought of a free conscience in his mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well was chapter 10 good. I hope you liked it, keep clicking on your best friend Mr. Review button! 


	11. Retroland

Here's chapter 11. Sorry to anyone who's confused cos there's 11 chapters of story but 12 chapters altogether. I'll remove the bit where you get to choose so it'll make sense.  
  
Telle: You've reviewed my fic since the start so deserve a bit of recognition. Fantastic eh? That's the first time my fics have been called that! Thankyou for all your great reviews!  
  
Mindy: Yup Cindy's a bit stupid, but trust me everything will work out fine, trust me. OOPS, I wasn't supposed to say that. er- anyway enjoy the last chapter.  
  
fanjimmy: Thanks for all your praise and help, you've been great, hope you enjoy this final chapter.  
  
Tricia: This is the last chapter, so enjoy it while you can. Thanks for the nicey review.  
  
Kim: sorry you got confused, I hope I've sorted it out so it makes sense. And I'm glad you like it, the end is near now *sigh* oh well, I'll be writing more fics soon!  
  
NB2000: NOOOOOO please no sad puppy dog eyes, I'm writing I'm writing. yeh Jimmy called himself a bitch, well he was kinda evil, come on he was a bit of a bitch. Anyway, glad you like it, hope you enjoy chapter number 11, the final chappie, *sob sob*  
  
Gabsterz13: Thanks for the compliment, hope you enjoy the final chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 11:  
  
Jimmy went home that night feeling as if a great weight had been lifted off him, his conscience was clear. He went into his lab as soon as he got home.  
  
"Goddard! Goddard!" Jimmy called to his robotic dog. Goddard bounded up to Jimmy.  
  
"I did it boy! I apologized to Cindy and I'm taking her Retroland tomorrow!" Jimmy said happily. Goddard jumped on Jimmy and started licking him joyfully. Jimmy eventually pushed him off and everything was suddenly back to normal between boy and dog.  
  
Cindy was so happy she could have skipped home. She went up to her bedroom and lay on her bed, flat on her back, staring up at the ceiling, thinking about Jimmy, she could have laid there all night thinking about him. His short brown hair, his beautiful smile, his amazing, sparkling, ocean blue eyes, Cindy liked everything about him.  
  
Next Day:  
  
Jimmy spent the next day in school watching Cindy, He watched as she tossed her long blonde hair. He'd never noticed how attractive she was, as her beautiful hair caught the light of the bright sun, Jimmy would smile to himself. Whenever she looked back at him he would stare into her sparkling green eyes and see her amazing smile.  
  
He'd never been attracted to any girl like this. He realised that he wasn't just taking her Retroland to try make up to her all those horrible weeks of teasing. He was doing it because he liked her, but it wasn't just like, it was more than that, something deeper, more meaningful. He loved her. All this confessing his feelings to himself had also brought forward how much he was attracted to Cindy.  
  
Cindy was happier than she'd been in a long time. She would catch Jimmy's eye from time to time and smile. Cindy's crush on Jimmy had grown since Jimmy had asked her to go to Retroland. Now she realised it wasn't a stupid girly crush, she really cared about him, she loved him, really loved him.  
  
When the bell rang for end of school he left the classroom with Sheen and Carl, but as he passed Cindy's desk he brushed the tips of his fingers across the back of her hand before leaving the room.  
  
Cindy touched the part of her hand where Jimmy's bare skin had made contact and smiled to herself.  
  
"Hey Cindy, you coming back to mine tonight?" asked Libby snapping Cindy back to reality.  
  
"Oh.........er..........sorry......I'm.......er.......going out with my mom," Cindy stammered, thinking of the first excuse that came into her head. She had decided not to tell Libby about her meeting with Jimmy, to avoid the awkward questions and the whole school knowing by morning break.  
  
"Ok, well my moms picking me up so I gotta go, she hates being kept waiting." Libby said, Cindy said goodbye and walked home alone. She kept touching her hand where Jimmy had brushed past her.  
  
Cindy got back to her house at 4:30pm. That gave her 2 ½ hours. It took her 2 hours to be fully satisfied with how she looked.  
  
By 6:30pm she stood in front of the mirror, dressed in a black strappy top, her new blue jeans and favourite pair of trainers. Her long blonde hair was left loose swaying around her waist. She had blue eye shadow and shining lip gloss. There was a silver chain with a heart on round her neck and gold heart studs in her ears.  
  
For the last ½ hour before Jimmy came Cindy tried to read a magazine, but she gave up, she was too nervous.  
  
Thoughts started to enter her mind. What if he didn't turn up, what if he forgot, maybe he's planning another trick even worse than the last one. She started to panic, but then thought back to yesterday afternoon. She pictured his face as he said sorry and asked her to go to Retroland. He looked serious, Cindy had never heard him talk like that. She told herself she was being stupid.  
  
The door bell rang. Cindy gasped. Was it him?  
  
"Oh hello Jimmy!" Cindy heard her mom say as she opened the door. Cindy gasped again, it was him!  
  
"Hi Mrs. Vortex," came the reply. It was Jimmy, he sounded calm and cool. Cindy loved the sound of his voice.  
  
"I'm here to pick up Cindy." Jimmy said.  
  
"Of course, come on in, I'll just call her down." Mrs. Vortex said. Cindy heard the door close and the creak of the stairs as her mom started up them.  
  
"Cindy! Come down, Jimmy's here!" Her mom called. Cindy checked her reflection in the mirror one last time, grabbed her bag from her chair and left her bedroom. Her heart was pounding as she walked quietly down the stairs.  
  
Jimmy was sitting on the sofa looking around the living room. But his attention was instantly diverted when he saw Cindy come down the stairs. She looked really pretty, everything about her was perfect. He really wanted to run up to her and put his arms around her. But it didn't seem the right thing to do somehow.  
  
Cindy said goodbye to her mom and she and Jimmy left the house. Cindy looked him properly up and down, he was wearing jeans and a blue Quicksilver T-shirt. He looks really gorgeous Cindy thought to herself. His hair seemed to lie exactly the right way his face was positioned in a slight smile.  
  
There was silence for a few minutes, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, it was nice just walking side by side.  
  
"You look really nice tonight," Jimmy said smiling at her. Cindy smiled back,  
  
"You don't look so bad yourself," she said teasingly. As they walked along the streets towards Retroland Jimmy and Cindy talked, about school or friends or sport. Cindy felt it surprisingly easy to talk to Jimmy, after everything he'd done to her. She wasn't even nervous. Cindy and Jimmy enjoyed each others company, it was like walking with one of her friends.  
  
When they got to Retroland, Jimmy paid the entrance fee and they went into the enormous theme park.  
  
"So, what d'ya want to go on first!" Jimmy said turning to look at Cindy. Cindy smiled at him.  
  
"What about that one," she said, pointing to the biggest and scariest roller coaster in the entire place. Jimmy raised his eyebrows, was she doing this to impress him, even she didn't like that one, but he wasn't going to look like a baby in front of Cindy so he nodded.  
  
"Your call," he said and followed her over. Cindy was pretty terrified of the ride, but she wanted to impress him. So they joined the queue. When Jimmy and Cindy climbed into a cart and it started to move, Cindy's heart started to thump.  
  
As the ride went up, down, round corners, speeding up, going through dark tunnels Cindy started to scream, the wind the whipped through her hair as the ride went faster and faster. She screamed again as the cart dived down into a pitch black tunnel. She reached for something to hold onto. She found Jimmy's hand and held on tight.  
  
Eventually the ride slowed and came to a stop. They began to climb out of the cart but realised they were still holding each others hands, they let go quickly and grinned sheepishly at one another.  
  
"It's your turn to choose," Cindy said. "What do you wanna go on next?" she said looking around at all the rides. Jimmy and Cindy went on four more rides before Jimmy suggested they get some candyfloss.  
  
"Well, I guess we haven't got much time left," Cindy said, as she ate her candyfloss. "Wanna go on one more ride," she said.  
  
"Ok but can we please make it a softer ride, not a roller coaster," Jimmy said.  
  
"aaaawww, is ickle baby Jimmy, scared of big scary rides," Cindy said teasingly, Jimmy gave her playful punch on the arm.  
  
"Shut up!" he said laughing. Cindy just laughed back at him.  
  
"We could go on the Ferris wheel I guess, I've always liked those," Cindy said looking towards the big rotating Ferris wheel at the back of the park.  
  
"Yeh sounds ok to me," he was glad Cindy hadn't dragged him on to another roller coaster, he was starting to get bored of them. The finished them Candyfloss in silence and headed over to the Ferris wheel.  
  
When they got to the front of the queue Jimmy opened the compartment door for Cindy.  
  
"Ladies first," he said letting her step gracefully into the compartment. Jimmy sat next to her as the ride started move to let more people in.  
  
Once the Ferris wheel was full it started to move in circles. Whenever their compartment got to the top Jimmy and Cindy could see the beautiful orange, and yellow sunset. It was the perfect evening. There were no clouds in the sky as the sun started to disappear behind the horizon, the colours all merged together and they could see for miles across countryside.  
  
Jimmy felt his hand touch Cindy's. He let his fingers close around hers as the ride began to slow down. They stopped at the top to let some people off.  
  
"It's beautiful," Cindy breathed turning to look at Jimmy. He had been thinking that too, he smiled and nodded at her.  
  
"Yes, it is," Jimmy whispered. He touched her cheek with his hand, they were looking each other straight in the eyes. They moved closer and closer until their noses were almost touching. They both closed their eyes, Cindy tilted her head, she felt Jimmy's breath on her cheek and Jimmy could smell Cindy's perfume, they moved even closer and their lips connected in a deep, passionate kiss.  
  
Jimmy put his arm around Cindy and pulled her closer, holding the kiss for as long as possible. Neither wanted it to end, they wished they could stay there for the rest of their life. The compartment jolted to show they were moving again and Jimmy and Cindy reluctantly broke apart and opened their eyes. Jimmy smiled at her and took his arm from around her. The couple sat staring into each others eyes, smiling happily. They didn't want to look away.  
  
When the ride came to a stop and it was Jimmy and Cindy's turn to get off, they didn't let go of let go of their hands. Jimmy stepped off first leading Cindy away from the ride, they walked in silence, holding hands until they had left the noise of Retroland behind.  
  
The kiss was on both their minds, but neither knew how to voice the amazing feeling they were experiencing. They walked on in silence, listening to the silence of the night, they would remember everything about this night. They could never forget anything, it had all been so perfect.  
  
They reached Cindy's house and stood outside looking at each other, as if memorising their features.  
  
"I had a great time tonight," Cindy said softly,  
  
"Me too, we should do it again some time," Jimmy replied. He took both her hands in his. They moved closer again. They shared another kiss letting it linger on for as long as possible.  
  
"I love you," Jimmy whispered in her ear.  
  
"I love you too," Cindy whispered back. Then they pulled away.  
  
"Goodnight," Jimmy said, letting their hands slip apart. She turned to go into her house and Jimmy turned to his.  
  
"Goodnight Jimmy." Cindy whispered.  
  
Both went into their houses knowing that was the best night of their life, nothing would come between them now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well did you like it, please review. I know I kinda suck at endings but please please please tell me what you thought. I love all your reviews! Oh and I dunno if Quicksilver is a make of clothes in America, but it is over here in good old England, so I thought I'd use it. 


End file.
